Surprise!
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Derek tries to help Chloe one day, but six months later leaves her with a little gift... T because it doesn't go into detail, really.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so i was reading this story by agony-fairy about what she thinks would happen if Derek got Chloe pregnant, so I thought maybe I could write something about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or the idea, but I promise not to copy. **

**Simon, Tori, Me  
****And  
****Satanic Pink Plus signs**

I woke up suddenly with sweat dripping down my forehead and rushed to the bathroom and then I puked up my guts.

Simon, Tori, Derek and I had been in the safe-house for about six months and it'd only been us and Andrew with a couple of other Supernaturals coming and going.

I lifted my head, hoping I was done, but then came another wave and I stuck my face in the toilet once more. I heard a slight knock at the door.

"Chloe?" It was Tori. Crap.

"Hold on a minu..." I began but then vomit came out again.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No..." I whispered. She opened the door and looked at me. I must have looked horrible; my face was hot and I could feel sweat falling down my face and some puke was still around my mouth. I wiped it away and looked up at her.

Tori shut the door and leaned against it.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Probably food poisoning." I replied, but stomach hadn't hurt, I just had to puke.

"I don't know how you got it. You haven't been eating much lately..." I narrowed my eyes.

"You think I have an eating disorder! Don't you?!" She shook her head and ignored my growing annoyance.

"No, but something is going on." I shrugged again, but then Tori's eyes widened in horror.

"Have you had your...erm...Special Time yet?"

"No, but I just started remember? It's going to be irregular."

"When was the last time you had it?" My eyes grew the same size as Tori's.

"A-Around a m-month a-ago, maybe e-e-eight w-weeks." I stuttered. I shot up from my spot, wiped my mouth off and the seat then walked out to get dressed. She was already dressed so she waited down the stairs.

"Where are you going so fast?" Simon asked when I accidentally bumped into him.

"S-s-store. T-Tori wants t-to g-g-go shopping." I ran into my room and got dressed, leaving a confused Simon.

"Since when do you want to go?" He asked.

"S-Since n-n-now." I burst out of my room and walked down stairs to meet Tori and then we left.

**!!!!!!!!!**

"What's it say?" Tori asked waiting outside of the bathroom stall. I stared at the stick that was to determine my fate.

I walked out to show her as it began to change. 5...4...3...2...1...

I almost crapped myself right there because on the stupid home testing thingy a pink plus sign showed up.

".God." Tori said under her breath then she looked at me, "Who's the father?"

I blushed a violent red.

"Derek." I said and now she looked like I had just took my clothes off and began to scream. I didn't, but she had the same face she probably would have had.

"Are you serious?! Derek Souza? That Derek? Werewolf Derek." I nodded and tried to push back flashbacks.

"Why?!"

I turned even brighter red, "Well, I accidentally fell down the stairs and he caught me right after I bruised my knee and made it bloody. He carried me into his room because he had a first aid kit in there. He propped me on his bed and, um, eh. Made me take my pants off because my pants weren't rolling up far enough." Tori looked at me wide eyed.

"And you just took them off with no comment or refusal?"

"NO! I did, but my resistance was futile. He just pulled them off for me then it all went down hill from there."

"I bet.....Was it good?"

"Was what good?"

"You know, the..."

"AH! Shut up!" I yelled and she giggled. I relaxed a bit, "Yeah. It was." We both burst into laughter.

**!!!!!!  
**

On our way home, I told Tori that she had to promise not tell.

"I won't, but how are you going to tell him?" I shrugged.

"I don't really plan to..." Tori stopped walking and stared at me.

"How can you not?!" I shrugged again. I was doing that a lot.

"Why does he have to know?" She watched me in disbelief.

"He's going to find out. You are going to get fat!" She yelled and I looked at my stomach self consciously.

"I'll tell him that i've been eating a lot."

"What about food cravings? Morning sickness? Labor?" She had a point.

"How am I suppossed to tell him? Just go up to him and say, 'Hey, Derek! Guess what! I'm preggo! How was your day?!' " Tori glared at me.

"No, but you have to tell him. You atleast have to tell Simon."

"WHY??!!!" I screamed.

"Because he can help you break it to Daddy Dearest." I swallowed a lump in my throat as the safe-house came into view.

**!!!!!!!!!**

"Simon!" Tori yelled as we entered the house. I walked up to my room, where I told Tori to send Simon.

I sat on my bed and fell onto my back. I had seen Derek on my way up to my room and i almost told him, but I just smiled instead and walked past him. He smiled a little, something he started doing a couple days before we.... you get it.

Simon burst into my room and made me stand up and scanned me.

"What is up with you?" I asked. he just kept looking.

"Tori said there was something urgent you needed to tell me and the way you were acting earlier made me think there was something wrong." I shook my head and he let me sit down again. He sat next to me.

"U-Um. D-D-Derek and I-I, u-u-um, w-w-well, we d-d-did something a-and h-h-he g-gave me a p-present." Simon furrowed his brows.

"What present?" he asked and I turned red again, "Where is the present? I would like to see. That's whta you brought me up here for, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Y-Y-You s-sure you w-want to know w-w-where it i-is?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"You didn't..." I nodded.

"We did." He stared at me then glared.

"That Idiot! He didn't even tell me! he made you tell me!" I shook my head.

"H-He d-d-doesn't even know." I whispered and he calmed down a little.

"When are you going to tell him? Why did you tell Tori?" I took a deep breath and tried not to stutter.

"That's what I-I need your help with, t-t-telling h-him. Tori was there this morning when I had my first taste of morning sickness. That's why we went to the s-s-store. To take a home pregnancy t-t-test." Simon nodded then took my hand.

"I'll be there for you. I'll help you tell Derek, unless you want me to tell him." I shook my head.

"I'll do it, I just need someone other than Tori to support me." He chuckled then went serious again.

"What are you going to do about it?" I shrugged.

"Keep it I guess. I promised myself a long time ago that I would not get an abortion. Other people can get them, it's just not for me." He nodded, "And, I don't want leave it to people who don't know how to handle it. What if it turns out to be a werewolf or a necromancer...Or both?! I couldn't do that." He nodded again then hugged me.

"Just remember, we all support you..."

**How is it? Good? Bad? R&R PLZ!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry there Kristen, but I had an awesome idea about this! I'm in such a good mood about this!**

**I own nothing, cuz if I did, well you all have a small idea about what I would put in it...**

**To Tell Him or Not to Tell him?  
That is the Freakishly Crappy Question.**

Dinner was when things got really out of hand.

Being preggo I had those cravings and that night I learned that when you add Tapioca Pudding and carmel sauce on top of meat loaf, you get stared at. All Tori really had done was stiffle a laugh and Simon tried not to stare. Derek stared at me in, I think, awe and disgust, but mostly awe. I bet he never guessed someone as small as me could eat so much.

"This is nasty." I said with food threatening to fall out of my mouth.

"Then why are you eating it?" Derek asked. I shrugged. Darnit! I need to quit doing that.

"I've no idea!" I said in utter amazement. Fake utter amazemnt, anyway. I knew exactly why I was eating so much: cravings. I was only a couple weeks along, but this baby was getting a bit needy, but i guess this was my life now...

Simon slid a piece of paper towards me. I opened it and read:

_Tell Him_

_Now._

I crumbled up the paper and shoved it into my pocket. I mouthed the word leter then excused myself.

I walked into my room, lied on my bed, then cried. I was a mess. Fifteen and pregnant. I didn't even have the decency to wait till I got to sixteen.

"I'm a whore." I mumbled to myself.

"What are you talking about?" I sat up and looked at Derek who was leaning against my doorway. I tried to brush away the tears, but nothing seemed to work. I mentally cursed myself.

He headed over and sat down next to me which sent chills up my spine.

"What's up with you?" He asked. I swallowed a large lump in my throat and stared at the ground.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked and he nodded, "Promise not to g-get mad?" He nodded again with a smile.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He chuckled. I tried to laugh a bit too, but it came out more as the sounds of a dieing animal.

"R-Remember when we...um d-d-d-did s-something?" I asked and he went a deep shade of red.

"Uh, um yeah. What about it?"

"Well, u-u-um I'm p-p-pregna-na-nant." I stuttered. I thought he wouldn't be able to understand me, but he did. I knew this because he went still and I heard his breath catch in his throat.

"You're, um, uh."

"Yeah." I took a peek at him, but he didn't really show any emotion, "Are you mad at me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, God, no. It's equaly my fault. I um put..." I giggled and put my hand up.

"I know. I was there." He took a look at me then smiled a bit.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked, complete sorrow in his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't do that self loathing thing and regret everything that happened. Don't do what I ask because you think you have to!" I yelled and he looked at me.

"I don't regret it." He said softly. If I wasn't used to hearing his grumbly voice, i would never have heard the statement, but only a low rumble.

"Me neither."

"I want to help, because I want to help." He looked at my stomach and then at me.

"What are we naming it?" He asked and I giggled.

"We don't even know whether it's a boy or a girl. How are we supposed to pick a name?" He shrugged. That was contagious, I swear. I leaned agianst him and he put his arm around me.

"I like Sofia or Lilly." He said and I looked at him.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Ian or Devin."

"I like Trinity or maybe Tristen." He looked at me.

"You like T-R names, don't you?" I nodded.

After a while of talking, I walked out of his room and into mine. It was already late, so I decided that sleep was a good idea.

I hadn't been asleep for long when I heard a large thump.

I looked around, but didn't turn on my light, in case it was the Edison Group. I slowly slid out out of bed and walked out of my room. The thump was coming from Derek's room so I opened the door.

There, inside was Derek, hitting his head with a very large math book. I ran into the room and tried to take it from him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I practically yelled.

"It's all my fault! I'm putting you through Hell..." I couldn't think of anything to shut up him up so I smacked him, hard.

He stared at me in surprise then looked at his feet in shame.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"It's all my fault." He whispered, barely audible.

"What happened to 'it's equally our faults?' " I asked, but he didn't answer, "Derek, what did you hope to accomplish with hitting yourself?"

"I was mad at myself. I figured I deserved it." My mouth went wide.

"You are an idiot." I said and once again, I surprised him, but not for long because he began nodding.

"I am sorry.."

"Shut up!" I commanded and he obeyed, "It is my fault also, so if you are going to keep this up, don't talk to me. If you are willing to get over it and just go with the flow, I would like you to participate in raising the baby and helping me through these next months. Pick." He looked up at me then sighed.

"I want to help."

"Then no more of this." I waved my hands over the books. He nodded.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

**Okay, so I had to give Derek a better reaction than just accepting it. I mean, what would a guy do if he learned he was going to be a father? R&R PLZ!**


	3. Authors note

**AUTHOR"S note:**

I am sorry to everyone who has been reading, but I am in complete writers block so

I am discontinuing my story until further notice.

Once again, i am sorry to my readers.

-M~E


End file.
